Pleasures of the Soul
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: It is in the shadows that the truth is revealed.  A look into the night Elphaba receives her instructions to kill Madame Morible.  Gelphie, Bookverse


**Disclaimer: **I could lie and say that I own Wicked, but, alas, it would be a lie. Wicked belongs to the brilliant Gregory Maguire…

**Author's Note: **Ok, so I can't keep away from writing these Wicked one-shots, and this idea struck me today while I was at work and trying to pass the time. It's taken me a while to write but I'm rather happy with how it turned out.

It's rated T for a whole lot of referencing and cursing. And once again, this is Gelphie…

**Summary: **Under the mask of night one may get lost in passion and dreams. Lies become the truth and truth becomes a nightmare. In the shadows of night you truly become yourself. And hiding isn't an option. A look into the night Elphaba receives her orders to kill Morrible. Gelphie

I've never written anything quite like this, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Pleasures of the Soul-  
****-A One-Shot**

Midnight. Black. Dark. Cold.

Elphaba silently tore through the streets of the Emerald City, a figure of green fury. She had had enough. Breaking point. Five years ago, had someone told her this was what she would have been reduced to, she would have laughed. She never would have imagined that she would have come to this. But she had.

Five years ago, after watching Glinda ride away on that carriage, she had gone underground, four of which she had spent by herself. She had gone around, finding any Animals she could and helped them in anyway possible. Housing them, feeding them, smuggling them out of the city. Thinking back on it now it had been a noble thing to do. But, at the time, it hadn't been enough. She had wanted more. Something bigger, better. She had found it, a year ago, or she thought she had, in the from of The Resistance.

A wave of flaming anger soared through her body. In her haste she turned a corner to quickly, running right into a trash can. Sending her more off the edge, she pushed the can out of the way, sending it and it's contents to the ground. Without some much as another thought she continued on.

The Resistance, or the shitty excuse of a resistance that it was. In all its high and mighty, secrecy bullshit. Meetings were held as one on ones, you and a head of the organization, effectively called 'a notable'. You didn't meet other members, as to protect each identity. You had your meetings as your notable saw fit, whenever they saw fit and for as long as they saw fit. The secrecy factor enough made the cause exciting to join. Code names, cloaks and masks, it was the thrill of it that enticed Elphaba.

Elphaba muttered incoherent curses under breath as she checked behind her back to make sure she wasn't being followed before silently slipping inside the rickety old apartment complex. She tramped up the wooden stairs, making as much noise with her boots as possible, for her own amusement. It's not like it mattered, no one lived in the old dump except her lovely companion who would, no doubt, be waiting for her.

She growled.

One year in this Unnamed God forsaken piece of shit cause. In the four years she had spent by herself she had accomplished more than the one she had spent with the Resistance. _All in good time, Fae_…_We're waiting for the right moment, the right time…We cannot simply act on a whim. _The words she had been told over and over again rang in her head as she reached the last step and threw the door open.

"You're late, Fae," a voice said as she stepped into the room.

Elphaba paused, once inside, taking a steadying breath but feeling her rage boil even more at the sight across from her. One of the _leaders_. Though Elphaba had never seen their face she knew it was a woman. She always wore a long, over sized black cape around her small frame, a mask that covered her eyes and nose finishing the ensemble. It was the same for all of those who were in charge, Elphaba had been told. It ensures security. At this point, Elphaba felt like ripping off that mask and pulling the woman's eyes out with her bare hands.

"Like hell, I'm late," Elphaba hissed, not moving from her spot in the doorway.

Her companions head tilted to the side, in question. "Such temper," they tsked, shaking their head. If there was one thing Elphaba hated most about the person before her it was her voice. It was so…so…she didn't know how to describe it. It was feminine, of course, but low and forced sounding, but somewhat natural at the same time. It pissed her off that she couldn't decipher if the voice was fake or not. She hated it. "To what do I owe the favor of receiving your contempt, tonight?" the voice asked, always calm.

Elphaba began to pace. "Don't act like you don't know," she spat.

The figure remained unmoved. "I don't." From where she paced, Elphaba couldn't see their mouth, it was as if their voice appeared out of no where.

"I'm sick and tired of it."

"Tired of what?"

"Of this!!! Of what you're having me doing. I spent four years on my own, and I was doing a hell of a lot more than I am now!!"

"Fae, I've told you before, you'll get your---"

"Chance!" Elphaba finished the sentence. "I know, that's all I've ever gotten from you for a fucking year, while I've run your silly pointless errands. I want my chance!!!" she nearly yelled, slamming her hand down on the table her glorious leader sat at.

The figure didn't so much as flinch at Elphaba's out burst. "You do not run pointless errands, Elphaba." They started, ignoring the green woman's explosion of rage. "You follow Lady Glinda around, finding useful information about--"

Elphaba felt like screaming. "If our fight was for some damned cause about stopping high society Ozians having tea parties and dancing till they puked, then I would say my information I've gained is more than sufficient," Elphaba replied through her teeth, clenching her fists as tightly as she could. It was taking all of her will power not to jump across the table and strangle the person before her.

She heard a quiet snort or disgust, or was it indignation, emit from the shadowed figure before her.

"We both know that Glinda is no more in cohorts with the Wizard, then you are." At this the figure before her shook slightly and Elphaba was sure it was from silent laughter.

"How can you be so sure?" they asked, after a moment.

Elphaba let out a shaky breath. "Because. You. Have. Me. Follow. Her. Around. Like. A Trained. Pup." she said, her voice dangerously calm and low.

There was silence. Elphaba kept her eyes trained on the black spot where her companions face would be. After a moment the figure stood. "Now Elphaba--"

"I thought you said code-names only," she snapped back and cringed at the same time. The tone they had used, Elphaba had never heard her name said like it before, and it was almost terrifying. Yet, she realized, strangely familiar.

"It was obvious I was going to get no where with you in the direction we were headed, I thought I would try a different approach. Tell me, did it work?"

"Hardly," Elphaba replied, her voice just above a whisper.

"Now, _Elphaba_, as I was saying, what of your other _tasks_. I'm rather anxious to hear what you think of that."

Elphaba stiffened at the mention of her 'other _tasks'. _She hated fighting with this woman, because she always brought up the matter, and it stopped Elphaba in her furry every time. Elphaba felt her cheeks blush, turning a dark purple. Across from her, she swore she saw the beginnings of a smirk somewhere in the black before her. "You've reduced me to nothing more than a puppet and a sex toy," she seethed, her eyes hardening.

The figure advanced on her. "Aren't they one in the same?" They asked, stopping right next to her. In all her pride, Elphaba looked to her side, keeping her eyes trained on the figure. "Besides, I thought you rather enjoyed our time together." She continued on, running her hand up Elphaba's side, seductively.

Immediately, Elphaba felt her body relax into the touch. It was how it always ended. Every meeting, every encounter, ended in a battle of passion, lust, and something else Elphaba couldn't quite place. It hadn't started that way. The first few meetings had simply been that, meetings of business. But somewhere in the midst of it all the two had found themselves tangled together on the scratchy sheets of the single bed that resided in the room. And every night after it was always the same. She had tried many times before to escape without sex, and every time she had failed. She didn't know how the woman before her did it, but she did.

But Elphaba found, that after a while, she couldn't resist. A part of her wanted those nights of lusty passion. It was the only time she had seemed to have some sort of hold over the woman before her. This woman decided every move she made. Every step in her life that was meant towards the correction of their more than poor government. Elphaba had no control over it anymore. So she fought, every night, to gain dominance over the woman who controlled her life.

"Enough!" Elphaba yelled, pushing the figure and stepping away from them at the same time. "Don't you toy with me, or I'll walk away from all of this," she finally said, she was serious and she was going to get her way, what ever it took.

The notable gave a small chuckle. "Elphaba, you know walking is easier said than done."

Something inside Elphaba snapped and she lunged forward, grabbing her companion by the collar and pushing her roughly into the wall, standing so they were now face to face. Elphaba could still barely make out the black mask in the shadow their hood created, despite the small distance between them.

"Don't fuck with me," she growled. She could feel their breath hitting her bony cheeks, warmth that Elphaba found herself drawn too. They smelled sweet, like always, of roses and spring days.

"I thought you liked it when I did," the figure responded, cheekily. Elphaba growled and pushed them further into the wall, a small gasp of pain emitting from the smaller, cloaked woman. Elphaba smiled triumphantly before loosening her grip, but keeping it firm.

"What do you want?" the figure asked, regaining their composure, now seemingly unfazed by the fact that she was now at a very large physical disadvantage.

"I want to be useful," Elphaba seethed.

Without a moments hesitation the figure replied, "You are," their voice coming out in a high feminine squeak that surprised both woman.

After a brief moment of shock Elphaba stepped even closer. "I want more."

There was silence, a cricket could be heard somewhere in the room creating a soft melody that was quite the contrast to the events unfolding. Elphaba waited patiently, pinning the woman against the wall. Though Elphaba couldn't see her face, it was quite obvious that she was thinking.

After a minute the figure sighed. "Kill her," she stated, simply, an order nonetheless

Elphaba was fully prepared to feel a knife plunge into her back at the woman's words. It had always been clear to Elphaba that there very well could be figures lurking in the shadows, waiting for a signal to protect. Elphaba squeezed her eyes shut, in anticipation, but nothing came. After a moment she opened her eyes. "What?" she asked, loosening her grip and stepping away in shock, her hands remained wrapped around the thick cloak that covered the woman in front of her.

The figure righted their cloak before turning her attention to Elphaba. "Madame Morrible. Kill her."

Elphaba's heart stopped beating and her entire body froze. Had she just heard correctly? Yes, she thought she had. Her heart started again, beating faster than before, adrenalin pumping through her veins. This was it. Her big chance to help make a stand. To make their cause known. To let all of Oz know that the resistance was lurking and ready to fight.

All her life Elphaba had felt useless, never having been enough for anyone. She was never a good enough daughter, she was never a good enough sister and never a good enough friend, abandoning everyone she ever held dear. She could still see Glinda's hurt face as she sent her away on the coach five years ago in The Emerald City. It haunted her. Glinda's blue orb of eyes sticking out more than anything, unshed tears brimming their beauty. But now, this was her chance to make that moment worth something. To make sure it hadn't occurred in vain. "When."

"Two weeks, Lurelinemas Eve," the figure began to explain, regal as ever. "A source of ours has news that Morrible will be attending some theatrical production of sorts at Lady's Mystique. Do it then, when she arrives. Seven o'clock. Not a second earlier or later."

Elphaba began to shake. This really was happening. She knew what killing Morrible would mean. It would make her a killer, obviously, but it didn't faze her, not at the moment anyway. She hated Morrible, almost as much as she hated the Wizard. She held the woman partly responsible for how her life had turned out. She was a meddling old hag, and now Elphaba had the chance to put the fish-like woman in her place.

Elphaba looked to her notable, making eye contact, or assuming she was. She suddenly felt grateful towards the woman before her, something she never had felt before. It was like she was finally able to respect this person. Finally able to hold her in the high regard of her position. This was the chance of a life time for someone like Elphaba. This role in the plan of action against the Wizard was so obviously important and crucial, and The Resistance was trusting Elphaba with it. Her…Elphaba…in all her green glory.

She still couldn't quite grasp the concept. But for once in her life Elphaba felt grateful, something she had only felt once before, all those years ago, when she roomed with Glinda.

Something in Elphaba swelled and she once again grabbed the notable and rammed them into the wall. And for the second time in a year, Elphaba surprised her leader, earning a small gasp of surprise and pain from the woman. But the cry was quickly muffled as Elphaba pressed her lips the ones before her, some how seeking them in the darkness that protected the notable.

Elphaba didn't know what she was thinking, but she was highly aware that her mind was going thousands of miles an hour. The same phrase ran through her mind over and over again, _this is it, this is it. _Like the mantra she had been waiting for all her life.

She pressed her body closer to the woman's before her, pinning the smaller woman's hands above her hand. A moan of pleasure was the response she earned, and she pushed further.

Was it odd that she was turned on by the thought of murder?

What did it matter?

Elphaba felt her mind go blank as soft lips, the softest she had ever felt, placed kissed down her jaw and onto her neck. The sensation strangely familiar, and not because her nights spent in this apartment usually ended this way. She was hardly aware that her hold on the woman before her had loosened when pleasure took hold and that she was now being pushed towards the bed.

It was different, really, having sex with a woman as compared to with a man, and not for the obvious reasons. No, though Elphaba would never admit it to anyone, especially not Fiyero, she liked it better. Much better. Everything about it was better. The kisses, the touches…everything. Though her pride would never allow herself to admit it, Elphaba yearned for the nights spent with this woman. She would easily choose coming to this dingy old apartment then spending the night with Fiyero.

She moaned loudly, and flipped their position, taking dominance over the woman, both their chests heaving with excitement. Before Elphaba could do anything, the woman adjusted her cloak and mask making sure they were secure. It was a rule they had. Her notable's mask and cloak were not to be taken off…any other article of clothing was free game. It was a rule that Elphaba found highly aggravating, yet, more than usually sexy at the same time.

Elphaba found herself unable to think when this woman was near. Fiyero never made her feel this way. This woman could touch and tease her in the exact same way Fiyero could and it would always be better with the petite form before her.

Elphaba didn't know what made her nights here so exceedingly amazing or why she yearned for them. She didn't know why this woman below her could get such a reaction from herself. She didn't know why she liked their encounters so much. Was it that she liked being with women, in general, better? Or was it specifically this woman before her?

Elphaba had a feeling, that somewhere deep down, it was the latter. The touch was so new every time, and yet it never lost it's sense of familiarity. In all the secrecy that revolved around their cause, she felt that the woman before her knew Elphaba in a way that no one else did. Lips and hands worked in perfect sync, creating a combination that Elphaba couldn't even begin to describe or understand.

She told Fiyero that he was never allowed to touch her below the waist, and though he always asked why, her pride would never allow him to hear the answer. That privilege was reserved solely for the woman before her. It was as if keeping it that way Elphaba could make these nights and this masked figure seem more real.

The green woman knew that her attachment to this woman reached farther than simple lust. This woman made her feel things that Elphaba had never known. She finally felt accepted by someone, she was more than her skin. Even though Fiyero claimed to look past that fact, he still knew her as the outcast of society, after all, she no longer existed in the world they lived in.

But here in this room, with this person, she was just another human being. She was normal. And yet, she had never felt more special and cared for.

Her moan turned into a growl as she once again fought for dominance of this mysterious figure. She didn't know what the woman looked like, not even the color of her hair or eyes. She didn't know her name or anything about her. And yet, she could easily turn Elphaba to putty in her small hand. And she knew it. That's what made it worse, she knew she possessed a hold over Elphaba, and she constantly used it to her advantage.

Yes, nothing would ever compare to what the notable made her feel. Everything was so soft, genuine, almost heartfelt. She would never know, but she allowed herself to believe that this shadow of a person needed her just as much as she need them.

All her life Elphaba had never once believed that she had a soul, or that she was capable of owning one. Until now. In these nights, Elphaba thought, that perhaps she truly did have one. For if she didn't have a soul, how could this woman make her feel this way? Without a soul, how would she be able to put as much passion into this almost non-existent relationship than she did?

But above all things that this woman did to her, it was the most obvious and present reason that Elphaba turned a blind eye to most of all. It was the feeling of love. Whether this figure made her feel loved or she loved this figure, she couldn't quite decide. Perhaps it was both. It didn't matter.

She hated it. She hated herself for it. She hated_ her_ for it.

Yet, Elphaba knew, that she would never have it any other way.

* * *

Sometime later the two lay on the small, dingy bed, tangled together, if not for intimacy then for lack of space. No sound filled the room as the two caught their breath. Elphaba would never get used to the sensation of feeling hot and cold at the same time.

"Are you satisfied my sweet?" The notable asked, her hot breath tickling Elphaba's ear before she trailed lazy kisses along her green jaw.

Elphaba resisted a sigh. "Very," she said, not knowing if the question was directed towards her new assignment, or what had just transpired.

Without another word the woman got up, climbing over Elphaba to get off the bed, teasingly dragging her hand across Elphaba's flat stomach. Elphaba's body trembled in response. The minute she was standing, her black clothes were being thrown on under the equally black cloak.

"You never stop do you?" Elphaba asked, always amazed at how quickly this woman could switch from one task to another.

"Time is money, Fae," the figure replied, her back to Elphaba. "Or in our case, time is survival. Or shall I correct myself once more and say that _timing_ is survival?"

"I think that timing is nothing more than something created by humans to help install fear," Elphaba quipped, standing and dressing as well. It hardly seemed believable to her that she had come here tonight angry. Yes, she was fully satisfied.

The notable scoffed. "How do you make that to be?"

"If human's hadn't coined the term 'perfect timing' then we would all be more relaxed. Stress wouldn't be an issue." She paused, zipping her frock up, thinking. "If perfect timing didn't exist, we could perfect our plan of rebellion. We wouldn't have to worry about the opportune moment, not knowing if it has arrived or passed. We would simply be able to act when we felt the need."

"Another wise observation, Fae, but alas, timing does exist and if you don't accept that fact and leave right now, or risk discovery, I shall be forced to kill you myself."

Elphaba smirked. She enjoyed the bantering they shared after sex. It was a contrast to what usually occurred before it. And Elphaba always loved a good argument. "You wouldn't dare, I'm too important now."

A small chuckled escaped her companion. "Touché. But go, before you test your luck."

Elphaba's smirk widened as she stood and walked to the door, pulling her own cloak around herself. "When do you need to see me again?"

Silence. "I won't need to see you until after you act," came the reply, almost hesitantly. "Come the night after. And remember, seven o'clock sharp, not a minute before or after."

Elphaba nodded and turned to leave, "Elphaba," the notable stopped her and she turned back to the woman. "Come here, no matter what happens."

"You don't think I'll follow through? Or do you think I'll be the one getting hurt?"

The figure shrugged, not giving a real answer. "Just a precaution I'm forced to inform you of."

Elphaba nodded, "Until then," without waiting for a response Elphaba began to make the trek back to her home, closing the door swiftly behind her.

_I am married…just not to a man_. Elphaba's own words rang in her head. For the first time in a year Elphaba felt completely satisfied to the marriage she had formed with The Resistance and the mysterious woman who she met only under the cover of night.

* * *

The highly regarded Notable of the Resistance watched as Elphaba's figure disappeared into the hall and the door closed swiftly behind her. She waited, listening to the sound of the green woman's footsteps as they faded away until she was positive that the woman had left. In a flash she tore off her heavy cloak and uncomfortable mask and ran to the small window in the room, golden curls that had been bound all night fell freely around her shoulders.

Lady Glinda Adruennas pressed her porcelain fingers to the cold glass, her breath fogging it. Not even five seconds later did the unmistakable silhouette of Elphaba appear, walking down the street towards her home. A shadow, making the passionate woman seem unreal. She didn't look back to the apartment she had just left, she never did.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda whispered, a sob escaping her lips as tears began to fill her blue eyes. "What have I done?" she asked herself, like she did every night as she turned her back to the wall and slid to the dirty ground.

Glinda always wondered how her life had taken such a drastic turn. Why she was meant to be the woman she had become. Had she done something as a child or in a past life that was so horribly horrendous that she was being punished? And yet she knew, it was all her fault. Everything she had become, she had created. Or had Elphaba chosen for her? When she put Glinda on that carriage and sent her back to Shiz, leaving the blonde feeling more alone than she ever had in her entire life. After all, that's what had made her concoct this ridiculous plan in the first place. This awful lie that now seemed to take over her life and control her, no matter how hard she fought.

Glinda sobbed again, and hit her fist to the ground.

As much as she knew it was her fault and her choice, Glinda still allowed herself to believe that she wasn't entirely at fault. In a selfish fury, she allowed herself to put some of the blame on Elphaba.

After all, love makes one do crazy things.

When their lives first crossed Glinda hadn't been able to stand Elphaba. She detested everything about her, and yet, even then she had been curious. Curiosity led to friendship, the best friend Glinda had ever had, and the only one Elphaba had ever known. The more time they spent together, the more Glinda had craved to be around her green roommate. The closer they got, the more Glinda realized that Elphaba was making her feel more than friendship. Somewhere in all their time together, a line had been crossed, and Glinda found herself falling for the woman. Or had there even been a line there to begin with?

She had kept her feelings a secret, not wanting to scare off Elphaba and loose her for good. Glinda knew that her feelings weren't conventional. In more ways than one. Not only was Elphaba a woman, but she was green for Oz sake. But that never seemed to matter. After all, one can't control who they fall in love with. It just sort of happens. It just is.

When Elphaba had disappeared into the crowd that day in The Emerald City when she sent Glinda back to Shiz, Glinda hardly knew what to do. She felt as if she had died.

Worry took hold and ran her life. All she could think about was Elphaba. If she was alright, if she had found a place to stay, if she was even alive. There was no word, no reassurance, no nothing. Simply a dream that they would some day be reunited again. The kisses Elphaba had placed on Glinda's lips were forever burned there, a constant reminder of what could have been.

The minute Glinda was free of Shiz she went back to The Emerald City and searched. She searched every nook a cranny of the city two times over in a period of six months and there was no sign of the woman. Then one cloudy summer's day last year she had seen her, standing on the corner of a street, skulking like she always had. Her green skin making her blend in with her surroundings.

When Glinda had approached her, it was more than obvious that Elphaba recognized her, even though she pretended she didn't. Glinda had insisted that Elphaba come with her and Elphaba had fussed right back. She was certain she had almost had Elphaba convinced when a clash of thunder sounded from high above and Elphaba disappeared before the first drop of rain hit the pavement.

And it was there, standing on a street corner, in the rain that Glinda began to devise her new plan of action as worry and fear turned into anger and hurt. If Elphaba refused to see Glinda in normal circumstances than she would give the woman a reason, and Glinda would become someone else. Someone Elphaba couldn't refuse.

It was easy enough really, she knew Elphaba better than anyone. Elphaba had always wanted to be in the big scheme of things, really make a difference. In spite of everything hadn't that been the appeal of the Wizard? The green woman wanted Oz to know how good she was despite her verdigris. And though she was hard to locate in one spot Glinda knew that the woman was working under ground for Animal Rights. Most likely smuggling them out of the City and into safety.

Glinda had never been stupid.

Being in the City's high life didn't hurt either. She used her constant contact with Animal servants to get word of clubs and houses that held the rebels. She would go, under the cover of night, to the begrimed parts of town and spread the word of The Resistance. Then she waited, she waited for word to reach Elphaba.

Just like she had planned, only two days after planting the information was she contacted by the green woman. The secrecy of The Resistance had been easy to uphold, Elphaba accepting it easily, it was understandable why it was need, after all. Glinda kept herself well hidden, not only to prevent Elphaba from running, but also to keep herself hidden from the denizens of the City as she walked along the streets late at night to their meetings.

And through all her selfishness, Glinda also kept their meetings going to make sure Elphaba was safe. Glinda could control her move and make sure the green woman stayed out of trouble. Glinda knew how Elphaba could get, and she knew that sooner or later Elphaba would allow her work to consume her. And it would destroy her, slowly. It was for both their benefits really, though Elphaba would never know.

They had started out innocent enough. Glinda only wanting to see Elphaba to make sure she was ok. Just being near the woman made Glinda feel secure and safe. Just listening to Elphaba speak was a comfort enough. And all was fine.

She sent Elphaba on pointless errands, making her track, herself, Lady Glinda. Knowing that Elphaba was somewhere safe in the shadows as she went around the City made Glinda secure in knowing that Elphaba wasn't off getting herself hurt. She was near and she was safe.

But somewhere in the midst of their nightly escapades they had crossed a line. Glinda knew she was the one who had initiated it. She hadn't been able to control herself. But when Elphaba responded, with a greater passion than she had been expecting, Glinda couldn't turn back. She wouldn't allow their meetings to go back to strictly meetings with no rewards of pleasure at the end. So they didn't.

She made them stick to the rules, Elphaba still wasn't allowed to see her. It's not like it mattered, but just once Glinda would like Elphaba to know who she was, and how much she cared.

Glinda began to shake and she wrapped her arms tightly around herself trying to calm down.

She had never known how badly she had destroyed Elphaba's dreams until tonight when she had stormed in. It took more self control for Glinda to keep up the façade instead of running to Elphaba and telling her everything. Perhaps that would have been the easy thing to do, the right thing. But Glinda knew that Elphaba would never forgive her, and she couldn't allow that.

Glinda wasn't worried about the first real task she had assigned Elphaba. Elphaba wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another human being, even if they were Madame Morrible. And what was more, Glinda knew that every night at seven o'clock sharp a girl's school, that resided next to the theater Morrible would be attending, let their classes out, and Lurlinemas Eve would be no exception. If she knew Elphaba like she believed she did, when the green woman saw those girls filing from the school house she wouldn't be able to do it.

Despite what others said and how Elphaba tried to deny it, the woman had a heart of gold.

And yet, despite her self reassurance, Glinda still had a feeling that she had just allowed their lives to change drastically.

Glinda stood from the floor, brushing dust and dirt from her black dress. She would wait until Lurlinemas Night when her next meeting with Elphaba would occur. She would wait, and Elphaba would come again, ashamed that she hadn't completed her task. And Glinda would come up with a lie and tell her it was alright for whatever reason, and that they would get Morrible another night. All would go back to normal. If lies were normal.

And they were.

Lies controlled who she was now. She lied to the public, no one knowing what she was in the night, and she lied to Elphaba, the woman never knowing who she was in the day. One lie had led to another and that led to another and that led to another. She felt as if she was drowning in the mess she had created, but there was nothing she could do about it. As much as she hated herself for it, and though she would never say it out loud, Glinda loved every minute of it.

She would wait two weeks to see her love again, they would be a long two weeks, but she would wait. And all would be well. That is, as well as it could be.

It was all for love, she told herself. Love that Elphaba never knew and love that Glinda was having trouble finding. No matter what happened. It would all be for love, the only true battle worth fighting.

Glinda put her mask back on and pulled her cloak tightly around her petite body, to ensure that none of the late night drunks recognized her. Like she had many nights before Glinda stepped through the doorway of the dingy room and into the hall, making her way down the stairs and into the night. The cold winter weather hit her and she instinctively pulled the cloak tighter around her body, keeping in as much warmth as possible. Quickly, she began to walk home, taking the route that she now knew like the back of her hand. It was second nature, it had become a part of her, just like these secret nights spent with Elphaba.

Somewhere in the distance she heard a roar of fury and knew that another Animal was being tortured for no reason. A pang of guilt washed over the blonde that she quickly pushed away.

It was an evil Oz they lived in. A tyrant ruled their land, violence conquered their lives, and wicked people stood on every corner of every street. But Glinda knew that she, herself, had become, perhaps, the most wicked of them all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!! Thanks!!!

Until next time,  
Your humble author,  
The Lonely Goatherd


End file.
